Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-55776 discloses a method for measuring bending rigidity of a structure. According to this method, bending rigidity of an object to be measured can be obtained by disposing a plurality of vibration sensors on the object to be measured, giving impact to the object to be measured, and then calculating propagation velocities of vibrations obtained by the vibration sensors.